Sasuke-kun ¿que opinas de?
by Another-mind
Summary: Sakura tiene constantes cambios de humos debido a su embarazo, incluso interrumpe "su momento" con Sasuke para hacerle preguntas incómodas ¿Cómo reaccionará el ninja del sharingan? (Oneshot)


_Ambientado en un día cualquiera del viaje de Sasuke y Sakura._

* * *

**Sasuke-kun ¿que opinas de..?**

* * *

Ni bien entraron a la habitación que habían rentado, los dos jóvenes ninja comenzaron a besarse salvajemente, mientras a tientas cerraban la puerta. Caricias iban y venían de un cuerpo al otro sacando suspiros en la fémina y gruñidos en el muchacho.

La mujer envolvió las piernas en la cintura de su pareja mientras este las aferraba con único brazo conduciéndola a una pared para que le sirva de apoyo. Los gemidos de la muchacha no se hicieron esperar cuando el hombre apretó uno de sus senos. La lujuria los envolvía y últimamente Sakura estaba más fogosa que de costumbre.

La mano atrevida del hombre viajó al trasero de su novia estrujándolo, Sakura se tensó. Trató de olvidar lo ocurrido al sentir la boca de su pareja bajando por su cuello. Pero volvió a ocurrir.

Sasuke volvió a apretar su trasero…

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad la fémina se separó de él con un leve empujón, sus piernas temblaban un poco al tocar el suelo debido a la reciente excitación.

El muchacho mostraba una clara molestia, odiaba las interrupciones y con su ceño fruncido la miró en silencio, esperando una explicación.

―Sasuke-kun…― pronunció la muchacha en timidamente. ― ¿t-tu qué opinas de mi trasero?

La chica desvío la vista, estaba muy avergonzada, pero era un tema muy delicado para ella por lo que necesitaba una pronta respuesta.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, sorpresa que no mostró en su cara. ― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura?― respondió con reproche.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo, ahora su vergüenza era reemplazada por un poco de enojo. ―Digo que qué opinas de mi trasero… ¿te gusta? ¿o es demasiado grande para ti que estás estrujándolo a cada rato?

―No es de tu incumbencia. ― terció sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

― ¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? ― Sakura se estaba cabreando. ― ¡ES MI MALDITO TRASERO DE LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO!

― ¿Y qué quieres oír? ―Él también se estaba enojando, su erección palpitaba dolorosamente y Sakura no daba indicios de querer dejar pasar el tema.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que Sakura con la voz quebrada habló en un susurro ― ¿Es que acaso ya no te gusto Sasuke-kun?

Cansado de la situación frotó su entrecejo intentando calmar la frustración que sentía. Los cambios de humor que Sakura estaba teniendo lo desconcertaban, eso que apenas era su cuarto mes de embarazo. Además esta clase de planteos lo ponían incómodo, incluso por un instante la idea de huir cruzó por su mente, pero no estaba dispuesto a encargarse él mismo del gran problema entre sus pantalones. Viajaban juntos por lo que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarla.

Con su única mano tomo el rostro de la muchacha y limpió sus lágrimas. ―No sé a qué viene esto precisamente ahora… ―dijo largando un suspiro mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos ―pero estás bien como estás Sakura, tu trasero está perfecto.

Sakura bajó su vista avergonzada, sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero no podía evitarlo. ―No me mientas. ―susurró.

― ¿Y por qué lo haría? ―contrapuso el hombre.

―Sai dijo una vez que mi trasero era gordo…

_"Así que es eso"_, pensó Sasuke. ―También te dijo que eras fea. ― respondió sin más.

Grave error. Sakura lo miró como si fuese el mismo Madara. El aura turbia que emanaba Sakura lo hizo estremecer, debía llegar a su punto antes de que le destrozaran sus huesos uno por uno.

―A lo que voy es, ―respondió respirando profundo ― Te preocupas demasiado por lo que dicen los demás de tu cuerpo o tu carácter o cualquier cosa de ti. Eso me enoja, me frustra. Sólo debes prestar atención a mí, sólo yo debo importarte. Después de todo, soy tu novio, soy el que aguanta tus malditos cambios de humor, soy el que tiene sexo contigo, y soy el padre de nuestra futura hija. ―Cerró sus ojos fuertemente tomando valor para lo siguiente que diría ―Y créeme que si no te quisiera como eres, no haría nada de ello Sakura.

Lo que dijo fue perfecto, conocía el carácter de Sasuke y sabía que esta era una de las pocas veces que hablaría de sus sentimientos hacia ella, a su modo claro. Sonrió.

Sasuke sin esperar otra respuesta la besó suavemente. El beso fue tomando intensidad y se separaron por falta de oxígeno, ambos agitados y algo sonrosados.

Sasuke dejó suaves mordiscos y besos ascendiendo lentamente por su mandíbula hasta su oreja.

―Si quieres podría mostrarte lo mucho que me gusta tu trasero… ―susurró sensualmente a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja…

Ambos cayeron rendidos después de la intensa actividad, Sakura con una sonrisa entre los brazos de Sasuke pensando en la próxima "pregunta incomoda" que pudiera darle un placentero resultado.

**Fin**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer...**

**¿criticas, sugerencias? No dudes en comentar, eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Hasta la próxima :***


End file.
